MC: Bee Hive
The Bee Hive is one of the earliest dungeons available to you, unlocked after completing the Slime Palace. The enemies here are more aggressive than those you've encountered thus far, and many inflict the poison status effect. While you will find a solution to this problem inside the dungeon, consider bringing a few Seals of Purity just to be safe. Layout The Bee Hive consists of two large maps and four smaller areas. Forest Entrance When you first arrive at the Bee Hive, you'll find yourself in a forest crawling with monsters. Searching to the west of your starting area, you'll find a treasure chest full of lumes and a wall of bee's wax. Examining the wall will cause Isabelle to ask you to rescue her friend Tilia, a dryad who can teach Natalie how to cure poison. Head north and you'll see a single stationary monster standing in front of some vines on the cliff face. Defeat it to climb up. Grab the chest at the top of the cliff, then head east to yet another chest. Descend the vines to reach the hive's entrance. Within the Hive Upon entering the hive, Isabelle will advise you to ignore the enemies for now and find Tilia. Ignore her advice for the moment and head east to find a pair of treasure chests. Once those are acquired, return to the entrance and head west as far as you can go, then north. Eventually, you'll see a patch of daylight from a door to your left, and an open doorway north of you. Enter the door to the north to find Tilia being tormented by a Bee Mage. Kill the guard to rescue Tilia from her cell, but you'll still need to cleanse her of the magico's influence to save her. Leave the jail cell and head out the sunlight door to find Tilia's spring. You'll face another Bee Mage here. Defeat it to acquire the Magical Water key item. Bring it to Tilia, and after one more cut scene, she'll teach Natalie Cleansing Light. Choosing to defend Natalie when Tilia insults her also grants you +1 Natalie affection. Now that you can cure poison easily, exploring the hive becomes much safer. Following the hive's path as far as it goes, you'll reach the magico's throne room, but discover it's empty as the magico is hiding elsewhere. Head back to the southwest corner of the main hive chamber and enter the door just east of there. Here you'll find the Twintailed Magical Girl investigating a suspicious crystal. Alice will arrive moments later, pleased to discover the source of the magico's mental powers, but leaves angrily when you ask her for more details. Investigate the crystal and Natalie will disable it for you, forcing the magico to appear in the throne room. Before leaving, be sure to grab the sparkling Silver Key before leaving this chamber. Once you have it in your possession, return to the throne room to face Monarch Insect and complete the dungeon. Side-Quest There are six Assimilated Humans found as random enemies in this dungeon. Defeating them in combat allows Isabelle to teleport them to safety and restore them to their former selves. If you manage to save all six of them, Nele will reward Eric(a) with the spell Gust. Enemies * Assimilated Human ** Defeating six of these removes them from the enemy pool. Eric(a) learns the skill Gust as a reward from Nele. * Bee Mage * Drone * Kamikaze Drone * Monarch Insect ** Magico boss. ** Winning provides the Bee Core. ** Losing results in the Bubble Butt Transformation. Treasure * Fairy's Dust x2 (Forest Entrance - Treasure chest in centre-east corner) (Forest Entrance - east of the first vinerope behind a tree) * Purple Crystal x3 (Forest Entrance - Treasure chest in northeast corner) (Within the Hive - Treasure chest east of entrance) (Within the Hive - Treasure chest along eastern wall) * Seal of Purity x4 (Forest Entrance - Treasure chest in northwest corner) (Within the Hive - Treasure chest east of entrance) (Within the Hive - Treasure chest in southwest corner) (Within the Hive - Treasure chest along eastern wall) * White Crystal (Within the Hive - Treasure chest in southwest corner) * Yellow Ribbon (Within the Hive - Treasure chest along northern wall) * 200 lumes (Forest Entrance - Treasure chest in the southwest corner) Category:MC: Locations